Dear Series: Worst of Sisters
by PadfootandProngs91
Summary: [Complete]Attempting to confront Petunia Dursley about the way she's been raising her son, Lily Evans Potter sends a letter both thanking and expressing her anger at her sister. Petunia's response? A little far from an I love you too.
1. Dear Petunia

Originally Posted: Febuary 26, 2004

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Petunia Dursley, Lily Evans-Potter, Harry Potter and Voldemort.

* * *

_Dear Petunia,_

I never really got a chance to say thank you...even if we did fight. But now, a thank you seems more than logical. I want to thank you for being my sister, maybe not the sister I wanted...but you were still there. And would always be.

We never really got along. Maybe it was the personality difference...you were into guys, and I hated them. We were like cats and dogs. But it in a way worked out for us in the end...or so I think.

But I want to thank you for taking Harry. It took a lot of guts to take him that night, Pet, and we both know it. I know you don't...well, not liking him is putting it a little harsh isn't it? More like disliked him with a passion. That's you.

I however, do _not_ think it was acceptable to treat him as you do. He did not deserve the life you gave him, and still doesn't. Yes, he needs to be there, but Moody and Tonks were right...with everything going on at Hogwarts and in the magical world, he can at least go home to a decent house hold. Then again, there is no way Vernon would agree.

You know Petunia, magic isn't all that bad. It's quite interesting once you get used to it. Don't think of it as a burden, think of it as a gift. Harry isn't a freak, nor James and I. People that call others freaks, seem to be ones themselves. Think about it.

I know you blamed me for what happened to Mum and Dad, but you understand it wasn't my fault right? Voldemort...he's...evil is too mild to call it. He's like a dementor (if you remember them) with blood red eyes, a voice like snake and wand...it's horrible.

Watch Harry one night. Listen to him sleep. You can hear it Pet, I know because I do. He cries in his sleep...he has nightmares. He keeps telling himself he's guilty...and that it's his fault that people have died. If he has all the weight on him when at school, think about adding on the way his is treated. It would make any child go mad.

No matter what happens Petunia, I'll be with you...all the time. Weather it's watching you, or literally being there. Or maybe inside of you. I once heard a wise wizard say 'The heart is the key to remembering'. Take that advice, use it...and get to know your nephew. He's a great kid, Pet, if you look for it all.

Love from,  
_  
Lily_

* * *

Lily folded the paper and leaned over the pool of water in front of her, staring down into the kitchen of Number 4, Privte Drive. She dipped the old parchment and felt it slid smoothly through her hands. A smile formed on Lily's face when she saw the letter appear on the kitchen counter, in front of Mrs. Petunia Dursley.


	2. Dear Lily

Originally Posted: March 1st, 2004

Disclaimer: Lily Evans-Potter, Petunia Dursley, Harry Potter and Voldemort all belong to J.K. Rowling_

* * *

__Lily,_

How dare you think I'm doing everything wrong! He is spoiled compared to what he's worth. He has a decent home, Lily, weather you believe it or not.

The dreams Lily, so what? It's not like we can change them. Magic created them, so it should be able to get rid of them too.

A great kid! That's a load of tosh. With Potter as his father, I'm surprised he isn't expelled yet. Freaks aren't good kids, Lily. If they were, we'd all know about them. Like you said, this Voldemort guy is dangerous. That proves that any other freak like that would be dangerous too.

But if you really want to know what I think...fine. I'm sorry. That night, when I read the letter...I was afraid. I still am, Lily. What if Voldemort looks for us? Or if he comes to get Harry and we can't...help. After the way I was to you, I can't bare having to be useless.

I miss you. I don't know why, we never were like friends. But, when you were alive...I saw you. even if it was to call your kind 'freaks', it was still being around you...

If magic wasn't so bad, then why are there people like Voldemort? If magic is so great, why aren't you here?

If I can, I'll try to be a better Aunt...but not promises, Lily.  
_  
--Petunia_

* * *

Petunia Dursley sighed and folded up with letter. Petunia took her pen and wrote 'Lily' on the front. She stared at it for a long time, wondering how she was actually suppose to send it to someone no longer alive.

After minutes of agonizing questions, Petunia was to fustrated to actually realize the letter had just…vanished. But when a scrap of paper replaced it, Petunia's eyes never could've been bigger.

_Good vs Evil. In the end, we win. Always._

* * *

Note: Because of many needed changes, Dear Dad and Dear Harry will be reposted as an entire story after _a lot_ of altering. Basically, it'll be much, much longer.


End file.
